


High Seas Romance

by midnightpansy



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Comics, DCU
Genre: AU, F/F, Pirate!AU, Pirates, Sapphic, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightpansy/pseuds/midnightpansy





	High Seas Romance

Harley was leaning over the side of the deck, the sea breeze playing with her hair as she looked for the merchant ship Selina had spied five minutes ago. All she could see was the calm, wide ocean in the brilliant blue she adored.   
Harley stepped away from the edge, checking the pink and blue ribbons were still secured in the braids that tied her hair away from her face. The rest of her hair flowed free in golden waves, smelling of salt and freedom. She climbed up the rope and bamboo ladder secured to the tallest of the three masts of the ship.   
In the crows nest was Selina, her short dark hair blowing in the wind, her tight leather trousers and loose thick satin shirt warm in the sea air. There was a leather belt laced up at the front cinching her shirt at her waist, and a heavy silver chain with a sapphire on it around her neck. Her pale slender fingers sparkled with sliver rings, pearls and crystals - the spoils of a lifetime of thievery and piracy.   
"Hey Kitty," Harley called, climbing into the crows nest. Selina turned to see her, holding a golden telescope in her hands. "Seen any ships?"  
Selina nodded. "There," she said, pointing out to the horizon. She passed the telescope over to Harley, hopping onto the edge of the wooden crows nest. She perched there, tightening the laces of her knee high leather boots.   
Harley lifted the telescope up to her eye, scanning the sea. Selina was right - there was a large ship with brightly coloured sails steadily heading towards them. Harley smirked.   
"You're good, Kitty."  
Selina leaned over and plucked the telescope out of Harley's hands. "I'm the best."  
Harley shook her head, leaning out of the crows nest and grabbing one of the ropes securing the sail. "See you down in ten, Kitty."  
Harley swung down, her hands clutching the rope until she dropped onto the the deck. The loose brown leather of her boots flapped as she walked her way to the back of the ship, the sea wind playing with the leather of her trousers and oversized red silk shirt.   
Zatanna stood at the back of the ship, wearing a white cotton shirt, a tight black silk waistcoat, dark blue petticoats and heeled boots. Her long dark hair fluttered in the wind and her grey eyes were set on the sea. Her hands were on the steering wheel, moving their ship to intersect the merchant ship.   
"Hey," Harley called, bouncing around the back of the ship. She leaned over the deck, spinning to grab a cutlass from a barrel and stopping behind Zatanna.   
"You ready for the battle?" Harley asked, standing up on her toes to lean over Zatanna's shoulder.   
Zatanna rolled her eyes. "You always get too pumped before a battle. It makes you sloppy."  
"It does not!" Harley said indignantly, pouting. She tugged up the hem of her shirt to check her knives were still in her waistband, before moving to stand in front of Zatanna.   
Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Go downstairs and tell the others to weapon up. This ship had better be loaded."  
Harley smirked wickedly. "Oh, it will be."

Under the deck of the ship was chaos. Beds and hammocks mingled with swords, cannons, food and jewellery. The air was thick, with dust dancing in the patches of sunlight shining through from above.   
Harley pushed her way through the chaos to where Kate was sitting. Her scarlet shock of hair was glowing in the sunlight, and her black dress was cut at the knees for better mobility. The bodice of her dress had a red bat silhouette stitched onto it. She was polishing her throwing stars, a grappling hook curled up on her narrow bed next to her.   
"We're moving in five. Kitty says it's going to be good."  
"Excellent," Kate smiled, grabbing the club lying on the floor by her bed. "Maggie, we've got a ship!"   
Maggie lifted her head from the battered newspaper she was reading. "Finally! If I read this for another second, I'll die from incompetence!"  
Harley looked down at Kate as Maggie shrugged a jacket on over her pastel blue shirt and darker trousers. "Is she still fuming about the police?"  
Kate nodded, gazing lovingly at Maggie. "Yes. But I'd be disappointed if she wasn't."  
Harley shook her head. She'd never understand the two of them.   
Harley climbed back up onto the deck, crossing to the prow of the ship. Their figurehead was a woman in metal corset-like armour, with wild dark hair held back by a golden crown. She had a golden lasso and a sword, and sandals on her feet. Harley always felt more powerful standing next to her.   
At the prow stood a girl in a light blue dress with a red and yellow S painted on the back of her bodice. Her blonde hair fluttered in the wind, her blue eyes fixed on the horizon.   
Harley joined her, watching the merchant ship approach. "You ready, Kara?"  
Kara smiled. "Always."

Five minutes later, the pirates were assembled on the deck. Harley had a rope in her hands, Kate a grappling hook, Maggie a sword, Zatanna a staff, Kara tow daggers. Selina was crouched on the edge of the ship, ready to spring.   
The merchant sailed next to them, mere metres away. Idiots.   
Kate's grappling hook splintered the wood of their deck, tying the ships together. Harley's rope lassoed around their steering wheel and they boarded.   
Harley leapt onto the merchant ship, a pirate's war cry coming from her lips. Her cutlass slashed down the first three sailors that changed at her, leaving their blood to stain the decking.   
Selina was scaling the side of the ship, prying open windows until she found one which opened. She snuck inside, her eyes already glowing as she picked the lock on a treasure chest.   
To Harley's left, Zatanna swept a fat merchant's legs out from under him with her staff, bashing him on the head on his way down.   
Above them, Kate had sliced a rope holding the sail in two, and was using it to give herself a flying start. She flipped through the air, cracking a sailor's head open and snatching the ruby from his neck. Her eyes blazed with adventure and adrenaline. This was where she belonged.   
Maggie was to Harley's left, a sailor with his throat slit lying at her feet. Her focus was on the newspaper she'd found, her eyes scanning the front page for any new mysteries.   
Kara caught the throwing star Kate chucked at her and sent it through a merchant's forehead with a flick of her wrist. She jumped down from the rigging, landing lightly on the deck.   
"Stop!" Zatanna yelled suddenly. Harley rolled her eyes, turning.   
"What now?"  
Zatanna nudged the dead merchant with her foot, rolling him over. That was when Harley noticed the red silk tied around his nose and mouth. She kicked the sailors on the ground near her. Each of them had red silk tied over their faces.   
"Maybe it helps the smell?" Harley suggested weakly. Kate flipped down to the deck, and the five of them stood in a circle, facing the sailors and merchants cowering on the ship.   
"Who's in charge here?" Kate called, bat at the ready. Her left shoulder jutted forward in an unconscious attempt to protect Maggie.   
"I am." A man with dark hair hobbled forward, wearing a pinstriped suit over a waistcoat and shirt.   
He limped over to them, holding a gloved hand out to Kate. In the other hand he held a cane. "Oswald Cobblepot. Pleased to meet you. You seem to have slaughtered some of my crew, but I'm sure we can work around that."  
He was also wearing red silk over his mouth and nose.   
Harley poked his arm with the tip of her cutlass. "Why are you wearing silk over your mouths and noses?"  
"Oh, this?" Oswald chuckled. "This is to protect us from the monster we're transporting."  
"Monster?" Harley asked, her eyes lighting up. Zatanna grabbed her wrist, holding her back.   
"Oh, yes. I can take you, but it might be the last thing you ever do."  
Harley pulled her hand out of Zatanna's grip, too intrigued to worry about silly stuff like dying. "Show me."  
Oswald shrugged and limped off of the deck, hobbling up the a short set of stairs to the upper deck. Harley followed him to on of the cabins at the back of the ship. The door was bolted shut with several heavy padlocks hanging off it. The single window had thick wooden boards nailed over it, stopping any trace of sunlight from entering.   
Oswald was slotting keys into the locking with an almost frenzied speed. Harley watched the still living sailors and merchants shuffle away from the door, shrinking back as if in fear.   
Finally the locks were off the door. Oswald stepped back, point blank refusing to open it. Harley stepped forwards, swapped her cutlass to her left hand and yanked it open with her right. The hinges screeched in protest, as sunlight fell over the oak planks.   
There was a figure lying on the floor at the very back of the cabin. Harley had to lean forwards to see the chains securing it to the wall. She could just see folds of what looked like a dress and limbs that looked withered and shrunken.   
"That's not a monster," Harley said bluntly, dumb with shock. "That's a girl."  
The pirates on the deck turned accusingly to Oswald, who simply shrugged.   
Harley spun to face him, placing her blade under his chin. "Where are the keys to her chains?"  
"Believe me, you do not want to do tha-" Oswald stammered.   
"Where are they?!" Harley yelled, applying pressure and drawing a thin line of blood.   
Oswald yanked a silver key out of his pocket, his hands shaking. Harley grabbed it from his hand, as well as the metal loop holding the rest of the keys to the door.   
She stepped into the cabin. It was cold, almost freezing compared to the blazing sun outside. She dropped to her knees next to the figure. In the gloom Harley could see the green of the prisoner's satin dress. She was much thinner than she should be, and the chains around her wrists had cut angry red lines into her skin. There seemed to be winding tattoos on her arms and legs, and one curled on her neck.   
Her eyes fluttered open as Harley leaned over her, barely seeing her. "Help me," she breathed, pain and exhaustion in her voice.   
"I am. I've got you," Harley said, unlocking the cuffs and dropping them, along with the keys, to the cold wooden floorboards.   
She slid an arm under the girl's neck, careful not to trap her long thick curls, and the other under her knees. Harley stood, lifting her against her chest. Although the girl was taller than Harley, she weighed less than expected.   
Harley carried her through the cabin and out of the door. As soon as the hot summer sun hit her, the girl came alive.   
Her eyes snapped open, an exquisite emerald green trapped in her irises. She heaved in a deep breath of salty sea air, her chest rising under the soft green satin of her dress. Her faded grey skin burst into mossy green, her ashy curls into deep muted red. The tattoos on her arms and legs bloomed into life, the green vines thickening. Strength visibly returned to her muscles and her lips turned from pale and chapped to glossy crimson.   
She reached up and grabbed Harley's face, pulling her down for a kiss. She tasted of ambrosia and rosewater, and caught Harley so off guard she nearly dropped her. Harley kissed her back, twice as hard and just as passionately.   
"What's your name, beautiful?" Harley gasped, once she'd regained her breath and her balance.   
"Ivy," the girl in her arms sighed, her arms firmly linked around Harley's neck.


End file.
